


when it's said and done

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, anyways krisho are in love still, i blame The_Consulting_Werewolf :// or maybe thank, set in 2016 during the lawsuit, the holy trinity, this is what happens when you talk about krisho late at night on twitter, we still in a heavy drought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan visits Korea for the case of his lawsuit against SM and Junmyeon meets up with him for the first time in two years at a hotel.





	when it's said and done

**Author's Note:**

> when will i learn how to focus on the works i actually should write [sigh]. but i guess being depressed over krisho on twitter late at night really makes you do stuff even if it's not your best!! anyways, here's a mix of smut and tears i guess!!!

It was still raining outside when Junmyeon exited the SM building and he kept himself hidden under a cap and a umbrella. The cap to hide the now pink hair that was for their repackage album, lotto. He'd seen the masses outside of the building already this morning when arriving considering what day it was. But now, after Yifan and Luhan had finished negotiations in court, it was flooded. 

 

A guard helped him pave his way to the car parked outside for him and they left as quickly as they could. He wasn't allowed to talk about the issue or make any statements, nonetheless answer questions from fans and reporters. He wished he could though. It felt like people put words in his mouth when talking about the matter, he didn't hate Yifan. 

 

Sure, he'd been mad at first when he had talked about leaving and felt betrayed once he actually did. But he understood his reasons, none of them had been treated well and the both of them had been trainees for several years. Plus the Chinese members had always been treated worse. But he didn't hate Yifan, not at all. 

 

After he had left they had talked it out, it'd been a lot of crying and hours on the phone. But they both knew that this was the best for, even if he hadn't been all that happy back in the days he was definitely better now and Junmyeon couldn't wish for anything else. And he'd heard that he had a song coming up to be released later this year and he was so proud. If anything, he still loved Yifan just as much as before. 

 

The rain was pattering against the windows and ceiling as he looked out at the dark skies and he guessed it was fitting for the day. Maybe he should've brought flowers, this had been hard and it was finally over. 

 

“Junmyeon, it's time to change car.” The driver informed as he parked inside of a parking garage, next to another black car. Smiling at the man he nodded and thanked them before getting out and quickly changing to the other car and changed into the black sweater instead of his button up shirt and switched cap before they drove off. It felt a little much to do all this just to meet up with Yifan. But he definitely would not want to know what would happen if SM or media got a whiff of that he had gone to a hotel to meet up with the former member. He'd probably be kicked out of the company since they had been forbidden to talk about the event and with the ex members. Especially Yifan. 

 

But here he was, parked outside of some hotel with not much of a reputation and looked down at his phone and on the text from Yifan from under a code name. Room 203 they were meeting at and all he had to do was knock on the door four times and he'd open. Thanking his second driver he put the face mask on and got out, looking down at his phone as he walked in and straight towards the elevators and clicked the third floor. 

 

Junmyeon bit his lip, he hadn't seen Yifan in almost two whole years. His chest felt tight but still his stomach was filled with butterflies. When stepping out he looked at the numbers and arrows on the wall and walked to the left. At each step he got more and more nervous and before he knew it he was knocking on door 203 and within seconds the door cracked open.

 

There he was, beautiful chocolate brown hair and wearing a hoodie as well as some pj shorts. Junmyeon almost felt like crying as he was ushered into the room quickly so no one would spot them. They stood there simply looking at each other for a minute before Junmyeon spoke up, breaking the silence. “I was going to buy flowers but I was scared people were going to see and wonder who they were for.” Yifan just smiled and pulled him into his chest, gently taking the cap of in a swift movement and watched pastel pink locks fan over his forehead.

 

“I don’t need any flowers, I’m just happy we can actually meet.” Junmyeon closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his midsection and took a deep breath as he buried his nose into his sternum. He still smelled the same. Eyes burning with tears Junmyeon let himself cry as they stood in the hall in each others arms. “It’s been so long hasn’t it?”

 

Letting out a sob the younger nodded and pulled away to look at him and wiped his eyes, giggling a little as he nodded. “I forgot how tall you actually was. And your sweaters have lost their scent so this really brings back some memories..” He sighed, running his hands up his arms and shook his head, smiling absentmindedly.

 

“I guess that means you need a new one to take home now?” Yifan hummed, gently caressing his cheek, smiling as Junmyeon leaned into the touches. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” He didn’t even need to think it over before nodding, standing on his toes to meet him halfway. It was a innocent kiss, just a gentle press of lips. 

 

“God, Yifan...I’ve missed you so much.” Yifan cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, chucking and gently rubbing his left cheekbone with his thumb. Junmyeon let out a sigh, closing his eyes as more tears welled up.

 

“Hey don’t cry.” A few kisses were placed on his cheek made Junmyeon laugh and he shook his head. “This reminds me of when we won our first daesang. When it was just you and me left in the changing rooms.” They had been alone in the changing room after the award show and Yifan had kissed his tear streaked face with the biggest smile as they hugged. It had been such a big achievement and they had told themselves even if they didn’t win they had the honour to be nominated.

 

“And I’ve missed you so much at every award ever sense Fan. It feels empty accepting an award without you next to me. After all, we were the leaders.” Gently punching his shoulder Junmyeon removed his sneakers and padded his cheeks with his sweater sleeves. “But it is what it is, and it’s better now. You’re better now, and that’s all I care about. How did it go? I heard you came to a agreement even if SM were reluctant to agree.”

 

“It went better than expected, maybe not my preferred ending but yeah...it is what it is and things will get better.” Yifan parroted, walking into the room and walked up to the little couch and coffee table. He poured up some hot water from the kettle from the kitchenette and set the set of teabags out on the table. “The contract is still there but yeah, I can’t reveal too much because of the papers I signed. It’ll perish in 2022 like it was supposed to but I won’t be promoting in Korea or Japan. A small price to pay.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, sitting down slowly as he looked at the teabags, picking out a green tea with rose in his warm cup and picked it up as he pulled his feet up from the carpet. It may still be summer but it was a very gloomy day and rather chilly. “I suppose. Just a few years left and you’re free.” Smiling and taking a sip Yifan watched him, leaning back with his own cup in his hands. “I don’t know if I should re sign or not when it comes down to it. If we’ll still have fans and all. Maybe I should not resign and try doing my own thing or leave this life completely and just get me my dream house in Jeju.”

 

“Or come live with me.” Junmyeon sent him a meaning look. “I mean, I know you’re not allowed to have contact with me but once the contract is over we’re allowed to talk again. SM can’t stop us from seeing each other. We wouldn’t have to hide in a hotel, we could go out for dinner or lunch and just enjoy ourselves.”

 

“That’s the dream isn’t it?” He mumbled against the corner of the simple white ceramic cup. They fell into another comfortable silence as they sipped their tea. “It feels as if you never really left. And I keep finding things that belong to you even two years later. I found a old iron man comic book in my room at home and a pair of shoes in the back of my closet in the dorms. But I miss -  _ we _ miss having everyone around.”

 

“Yeah, from twelve members to nine really is noticeable when two of the members were loud and all over the place. I bet there must be feeling like something’s missing. I still think it’s odd not being around so many people all the time. And not being able to just stroll over to your dorm isn’t an option anymore when I feel like talking. No one’s a better listener than you.”

 

“I was the leader so of course I was a good listener, you’d only know what I’ve heard during these years.” Junmyeon set his cup down, looking over at Yifan and scooted a little closer. “But I’m here now to listen if you need to talk. A lot must’ve happened in two years and I’m sure there are things you haven’t told me over the phone.”

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot to talk about but I can’t really focus.” Junmyeon reached out to take his free hand, holding it in both of his as his fingers traced his knuckles. With his head tilted to the side Yifan leaned down to kiss him. “I rather just live in the moment, here...with you.”

 

Junmyeon felt himself melt as he cupped Yifan’s cheek and kissed him back, carefully moving his lips against his as if trying out the waters. It was so similar yet it felt so different. Like coming home after a long time away. The elder pulled away simply toplace his cup on the table and took his hand in his, the other placed on the back of his neck as they locked lips again, a little more sure this time.

 

“Is this okay?” Yifan whispered against trembling lips, eyes looking into his hooded dark eyes and Junmyeon licked his lips in response. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He breathed, eyes falling to his lips. “We’re just...making up for lost time.” The elder chuckled into the kiss and caressed the newly treated hair, gently massaging the undercut gently.

 

“Well then. Kiss now and talk later? I can get some room service too, I looked through the menu and it looks good.” Junmyeon ran his hand down Yifan’s cheek and down to his chest, feeling the heartbeat steadily under his palm. “You still love eal right?”

 

Grinning wide Junmyeon nodded and leaned his forehead down against the broad chest, sighing. “I can’t believe you still remember.” His heart fluttered, making his whole body feel tingly.

 

“You tend to do that with people you love.” Junmyeon perked up and looked at him with large eyes. “You still love me?” He asked and Yifan simply nodded and ran his hand through his hair gently, it was a little dry but after all he’d bleached it several times to be able to achieve this color, Yifan had listened to him rant about how he was going to lose hair early because of this. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop, you got me in too deep I don’t know how to get out of it now. I’ve told you several times over the phone I don’t understand why you’re reacting like this right now.” Yifan chuckled, pressing their foreheads together before coaxing him into his lap.

 

“Well, that’s just over the phone. To actually see you, feel you...when you say it, it makes it real and I just can’t believe after so many hardships you’re still willing to try.” Yifan ran the cool tip of his nose along his cheek before burying it behind his ear, kissing the sensitive skin gently. He still remembered his weak spots.

 

“Do you want me to say it again then?” Junmyeon nodded, letting out a small breathy gasp as Yifan peppered kisses along his neck and behind his ear. “I love you. I love you Junmyeon, so much still.” He whispered into his ear and gently kissed the shell.

 

“I love you too Yifan.” He sobbed, feeling his shoulders begin to tremble as they sat there sharing little kisses. Tears streamed down his cheeks again but ignored them. He had missed this so much, to just be close to Yifan again, feel his warm chest under his fingers, being able to lay his head on his chest to hear his heart. “Please touch me.” The younger mumbled through his tears, hands gripping the hoodie he was wearing in his firsts, bunching it up tightly.

 

“Are you sure?” Yifan noticed the frail state of his former lover, or maybe they still were. He didn’t want to take advantage of him if he wasn’t in his best minds state, he absolutely didn’t want to see him hurt. Junmyeon looked him in the eyes and nodded. “Yes, Yifan. I’m sure.”

 

He could still remember the last time Yifan was with him like this. It was a few days after their last concert together and Yifan had been distant for a while which he had noticed and confronted him about it one night only to end up with his back on Yifan’s bed and his name leaving his lips like a mantra. Afterwards he had whispered that he couldn’t stay and Junmyeon just asked for another kiss.

 

Junmyeon had known for a while that he was going to leave, he barely got to sing and he was sick and didn’t get the rest he needed. It was just a matter of time and Junmyeon was just trying to treasure every little moment they got. Every time Yifan left the house alone he feared it was the last time he’d see him, but he always came back to kiss him goodnight. Until one day he didn’t. It hurt and he was mad, but deep down he knew that this was going to happen.

 

“Hey, where are you?” Yifan chuckled, wiping a few tears from his temple and kissed his forehead. Junmyeon was panting softly, cheeks flushed as he looked up at Yifan from their new position in the bed he had been carried to. Licking his lips he just shook his head, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled him down in a kiss. 

 

“Just...thought of something from the past.” In response he got a sympathetic smile and nod. “Don’t stop.” Junmyeon whispered, one hand reaching down to guide Yifan’s fingers back inside him. Gasping as he added a third the younger kept his lidded eyes on Yifan as the elder carefully stretched him open.

 

“I know you don’t like dirty talking and all but do you use toys or finger yourself usually? So I know how long I should go on for and if you want me to add a third finger.” Nothing had changed about how considerate Yifan was when they had sex, always making sure he was okay and feeling good. 

 

A flush traveled up his neck and the tips of his ears turned red. “Yeah, I uhm...I got a vibrator a year ago or so and I use it sometimes so I don’t think you need more than three fingers.” He felt so embarrassed telling him even if they had done this a hundred times and he was currently grinding down on his fingers. But Yifan just nodded and kissed his cheekbone. “Okay, good.”

 

Yifan hummed as he pulled his fingers out and hooked his thumbs in his boxers and Junmyeon could see the obvious bulge in them before the fabric slid down his hips and released his hard dick, letting it curl against his lower abdomen. After that came the hoodie and Junmyeon gaped. He knew Yifan had been talking about working out and dieting in a much healthier way than how they did back in debut days. But he hadn’t expected these results.

 

He wasn’t ripped, but there was still defined muscle on his stomach and he had visibly gained some weight on the way too and it made him smile. Yifan had been too skinny for his height before he left so it warmed his whole body seeing him happy and healthy. “You didn’t mention you had abs.” Junmyeon breathed as he caressed his chest.

 

“Well I don’t want to brag or send you half naked pics to you. So I just didn’t do it plus I’m still working on it. But hey, you’ve gotten some muscle on those bones as well.” They grinned at each other and Junmyeon shook his head, spreading his legs a little more. “You look beautiful.”

 

“You are beautiful Yifan, you’re so handsome and the hair really fits you.” Yifan ran his hands up along his waist and leaned down to press their lips together, carefully moving them together and his tongue rolling out to lick over Junmyeon’s bottom lip. The younger moaned quietly, eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back, mouth opening to let Yifan’s tongue slip in and his whole body felt like it was soaring. 

 

As their tongues met in a messy blur of kisses and gasps Yifan pushed his hips forward and the feeling of his cock pushing at his hole only to slip past and rub against his own hard dick made him moan out loud. Junmyeon grabbed his shoulders tightly and Yifan caught his bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged at it as he continued to shift his hips in circles. 

 

“Yifan please..” Yifan smiled and reached one hand down to gently stroke Junmyeon, watching as his mouth opened in a choked moan, eyes almost rolling back into his eyes. “P-aaah! Yifan please put it in me.” His own hand reached down between them to take Yifan in his hand and try guide him back to his twitching hole. 

 

“Two years apart got you this needy?” Pulling back Yifan replaced Junmyeon's smaller hand. He'd always loved the way he looked so big when holding him and he's almost forgotten how good it felt to have Junmyeon's hand around him. 

 

Yifan didn't draw it out for any longer and with a gentle kiss slowly pushed into him slowly. Using spit as lube wasn’t his prefered way, but it was the best they had right now so he just had to take it slow at first. Hissing through his teeth the elder thrusted shallowly with his hips as he slowly slid in further. Junmyeon had his right hand fanned out over Yifan’s hip as he tried to get comfortable with the feeling. His vibrator was nowhere near the size of Yifan and it had been a while after all.

 

“You’re bigger than I remember.” Junmyeon gasped and whimpered in his throat as the other leaned over to press their lips together as a distraction. Automatically grabbing his shoulders and sliding one hand up to grip at his soft hair, feeling a little jealous about how healthy it felt as his fingers tangled with the strands. Almost desperately licking into Junmyeon’s mouth the elder managed to thrust in the rest of the way, swallowing the groan Junmyeon let out and gently rocked his hips as he continued to kiss him.

 

“And you feel so tight. Can’t even remember the last time I had the spare time to jerk off.” He chuckled, kissing down a long pale neck. “Tell me when I can move okay?” Yifan whispered against his shoulder and mouthed over the skin, letting his teeth grace over the skin and he wondered if it was okay to leave a mark. Oh how he wanted to leave a mark. After a few minutes Junmyeon licked his lips and wiggled his hips. “I’m ready Yifan, you can move now.” 

 

Sliding all the way out as he pulled away to look Junmyeon in the eye Yifan thrust back in. “I love you.” He said before picking up a phase, rolling into him. Junmyeon breathed heavily as he clung onto Yifan’s warm body, feeling sweat build up on their chests as the pain faded and was replaced by sweet pleasure.

 

It felt weird yet so normal. It was as if nothing had changed between them and they were working on auto pilot. Junmyeon felt as if it was their first time, maybe for the last time, and it brought tears back to his eyes and Yifan kissed them away, holding him close to his chest and refusing to let go. They still knew every little weak spot and off zones of the other. Junmyeon knew Yifan didn’t like it when he tugged at his hair because he had a sensitive scalp,but he loved to feel his lips against his neck. And Yifan knew Junmyeon disliked to be taken from behind because he felt as if he was lesser, and he knew he loved to kiss rather than talk.

 

But Yifan couldn't help himself. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed waking up and taking a coffee with you in the kitchen and go out for junk food at the convenience store.” A kiss. “I’ve missed washing your hair in the shower and kiss you when drying your hair.” Another kiss. “I’ve missed waking up in the morning with you in my arms.” A third kiss.

 

Junmyeon sobbed and nodded, pressing sloppy kisses over the parts of his jaw and neck he could reach. “I love you…” Was his quiet choked up reply as his legs wrapped around his hips and cupped Yifan’s jaw as his body rocked with each thrust, but not powerful enough to make him slide up the bed. They hadn’t said it out loud but neither of them wanted this to be hurried and rough, they were making up for lost time.

 

It felt so good Junmyeon could barely keep himself still, squirming and back arching as Yifan brushed past his prostate just enough to make him gasp and tense up. His fingers and blunt nails dug into his shoulders and back as he clung to him, never wanting to let go ever again. “I don’t want to leave… I don’t want you to go away again.” Junmyeon moaned, tears still staining his flushed cheeks.

 

Yifan pressed their foreheads together as he gently pried Junmyeon’s hands from his shoulders and laced their fingers together next to his head and looked into his eyes with all the love he could muster. “You know I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to. I wish I didn’t have to leave you from the beginning Myeon..” He groaned, squeezing his fingers and taking a sharp inhale as he closed his eyes.

 

“Promise me we’ll see each other again.” Leaning his head against their hands Junmyeon gently stroked his thumb over Yifan’s bigger hand and turning his head to kiss his knuckles. “Even if it’ll take time.”

 

“I promise.” Sealing it with a kiss Yifan sped up just a little as he buried his face into Junmyeon’s neck, kissing behind his ear. “We’ll find a way to meet up before the contract is over. I refuse to wait around for this long to see you again.” Junmyeon smiled and giggled, a little breathless, as he turned to nose into the brown hair.

 

Yifan caught on and leaned in to slot their lips together, lips messy as he let go of Junmyeon’s left hand and slipped it down between them to wrap around the younger’s leaking dick. Listening to the muted moans as he stroked him in time with his thrusts. “Yifan...Yifan..I’m close.” And it reminded him so much of the last time he held him like this. Nothing had seemed to change in the way he acted when getting close to orgasm, and Yifan felt lucky that he’d been the only one to see him like this. Maybe it had made him a little selfish that he didn’t want to let anyone else see this.

 

Junmyeon’s free hand gripped onto the pillow his head rested on, breath quickening as the heat in his lower abdomen built up until he just couldn’t take it anymore. Back arching of the white hotel sheets with Yifan’s name leaving his lips in a desperate moan he came in ribbons over the other’s hand. Thighs quivering and hips jerking as he tried to catch his breath Yifan kissed his left cheek and temple.

 

Muscles clamping down in a sporadic pattern Junmyeon felt his body go lax and eyes heavy in the post orgasm bliss. Yifan moaned next to his ear and tightened his hold of Junmyeon’s smaller hand as he let go of his softening cock, focusing instead on finding his own release and groaned as he slowly pulled out of the younger. Junmyeon whimpered and let his legs fall to the sides, still folded up to his chest. Yifan wrapped his hand around himself and began jerking himself off, not wanting to overstimulate Junmyeon since he hadn’t done this in a while.

 

As his hand moved in a blur over his twitching dick Junmyeon craned his neck up to mouth over the sweaty tan skin on his neck and it pushed him over the edge. Hips stuttering into his own hand Yifan came over Junmyeon’s abdomen. The almost inaudible gasp he let out as the warm cum splattered over his cooling skin sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

Junmyeon slid his hand away from under the hold to cup Yifan’s jaw, placing a kiss to the corner of his lips before crashing back onto the bed. He felt completely sated and all he wanted was to close his eyes and curl up in Yifan’s arms only to fall asleep as the other caressed his hair. But he had to be back at the dorms before night, he had a schedule tomorrow to stick to. Heart clenching as Yifan rose from the bed and strode into the bathroom to fetch a dampened towel Junmyeon wiped his still watery eyes.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon.” He said in a low voice as Yifan cleaned him up, gently wiping his skin and throwing the towel to the floor before joining him on the bed. “I think I kind of hate it. That I can’t even see you as I please.” Junmyeon muttered as the soft duvet covered him.

 

“I know, but we still have a few hours left together.” Yifan offered his arm as a pillow and Junmyeon rose his head automatically and laid his head on his bicep, hand splaying over his broad chest and he let out a sigh. “A few hours isn’t enough Yifan.” He murmured and closed his eyes, maybe he could take a short nap in his arms before he had to leave.

 

“Maybe in another life we didn’t have to go through all this and we’re already happily married with five dogs.” He grinned and nudged the younger, kissing his temple and Junmyeon laughed softly as he turned over to face him. “Or maybe we’re sitting in a nice restaurant with our kids.”

 

“We’re too young to have adopted a kid, nonetheless kids as in plural.” He chuckled and made himself comfortable, snuggling into his chest with a pleased sigh. “But it’s a nice thought isn’t it.” He paused and lowered his gaze down to Yifan’s chest and ran his fingers in little circles along the texture. 

 

“You know, we’re probably going to have a US tour with the new album soon enough after the asian tour. Maybe...we could find some time to meet then. Now that I’ve gotten to see you again like this I really can’t wait for the contract to be over. I don’t even want to wait a week.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll work it out. It’s worked out this far.” Smiling Yifan shifted and reached over Junmyeon to the side table and got the menu and phone. “But let’s not worry about the future or the past. Instead let’s worry about either if we should get four meals to share or just desert and some cheesy garlic bread?”

 

Junmyeon grinned and read the menu Yifan held, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up with him. “I’m rather hungry, I was so anxious this morning I only had some cereal and I didn’t have time for lunch so I say four main courses and a bottle of champagne?”

 

“Deal.” Yifan kissed him, pressing several little kisses to his red lips, still puffy from a little rough treatment. Junmyeon smiled and pressed his nose into his chest, letting his eyes fall closed as Yifan’s arm tightened around him and he called down to the reception to order their food. He wished it could always be like this.


End file.
